Just going now!!
Just going now!! '''is a character song for the Earth's Defense Club. It is sung by the the Japanese VA from the original Anime series '''Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu Love! The character song was compiled within the music album for the opening theme song, "Zettai Muteki☆Fallin' LOVE☆". Lyrics Romaji = Romaji Nando korondemo tachiagareba ī no sa, Jibeta kara taiyōganoboru yō ni Keisotsu sugita Mistake, (Yumoto) Darakete nogashita Chance, (En) Son'na bokura o warau (Yumoto) Koe ga shita (Yumoto, En) Omoi mo tsutae rarezu, tokiniha teitai Loss, (Io) Ame ni made fura re teru, (Ryuu) Mata kyō mo. (Io, Ryuu) Genten hōshiki no jinsei? (chorus) Sōnara furi kamo shin nai, (chorus) Soredemo tefuda (kādo) wa jibun dake sa. (chorus) (chorus) Just going now!! Mikanseina risō shugi datte, Arinomamade sā togare kagayake. Jibunrashisa de korobu koto ga atte mo, Kizuato no ō-sa o warai aou ze, Mada, ima mo, samenai aoi haru o tada, Kakenuketai kara . Happy end no dorama, (Yumoto) Nante riaru janai na, (En) Kon'na bokura no asu wa, (Yumoto) Doko ni aru? (Yumoto, En) Nai nonara tsukuridase, (Io) Sagasu yori hashiridase, (Ryuu) Atama yori kanjō de, (Atsushi) Tachimukae (Io, Ryuu, Atsushi) Sentaku-darake no jinsei? (chorus) Sōnara yūri-sa zettai (chorus) Bure nai kijun wa jibundarou. (chorus) (chorus) Don' t give it up!! Hikan-tekina mirai yosō datte, Kokoro no mama ni sā kowase koete ke, Jōnetsu de sora mawaru koto ga atte mo, Kuyashi namida sae warai to basou ze, Mada, zutto, kienai yume no ato o tada, oikaketai kara. --music-- Nando korondemo tachiagareba ī no sa, Jibeta kara taiyō ga hora nobotte ku, Jibunrashi sa de mata korizu ni koronde, Kizu-darake ni natte soshite waratte, Mada ima mo samenai aoi haru o sā, kakenukete yukou. |-| Kanji = Kanji 何度転んでも立ち上がればいいのさ 地べたから太陽が昇るように 軽卒すぎたMistake ダラけて逃したChance そんな僕らを笑う 声がした 想いも伝えられず 時には手痛いLoss 雨にまでフラれてる また今日も 減点方式の人生? そうなら不利かもしんない それでも手札(カード)は自分だけさ Just going now!! 未完成な理想主義だって ありのままでさあ 尖れ輝け 自分らしさで転ぶことがあっても 傷跡の多さを 笑い合おうぜ まだ今も覚めない青い春を ただ駆け抜けたいから ハッピーエンドのDrama なんてリアルじゃないな こんな僕らの明日は どこにある? ないのなら作り出せ 探すより走り出せ 頭より感情で 立ち向かえ 選択だらけの人生? そうなら有利さ絶対 ブレない基準は自分だろう Don't give it up!! 悲観的な未来予想だって 心のままにさあ 壊せ越えてけ 情熱で空回ることがあっても 悔し涙さえ 笑い飛ばそうぜ まだずっと消えない夢の跡を ただ追いかけたいから 何度転んでも立ち上がればいいのさ 地べたから太陽がほら昇ってく 自分らしさでまた懲りずに転んで 傷だらけになって そして笑って まだ今も覚めない青い春を さあ駆け抜けてゆこう |-| English= English How many times we fell, we rose up together, Like the sun rising from the ground Careless mistakes were made in the past (Yumoto) There were quite alot of missed chances too (En) As such, all We ever did was to laugh together (Yumoto) That was our one true voice. (Yumoto, En) Feelings sometimes cannot convey a heavy loss (Io) It has started pouring down (Ryuu) Yet again, today (Io, Ryuu) (chorus) There are demerits to living? If that's how you think, there's nothing to gain from such a thought Having said that, you hold the cards (direction) to your life (chorus) Just going now!! Even an incomprehensible idealism, Can in truth, overshine the flaws left behind Be yourself even after you've fallen down Though there may be a million scars, find a good reason to laugh Still yet, the blue spring has not yet arrived If only I could run through it A drama with a happy ending (Yumoto) Things like that don't always work out (En) Such was the scene for us in the days to come (Yumoto) Where has it all gone? (Yumoto, En) If there's nothing left to create (Io) Then go out and find something to do! (Ryuu) Use your mind to do this instead of emotions (Atsushi) Take a stand! (Io, Ryuu, Atsushi) Having a life full of choices? If that's how it is, though it appears to be an advantage (chorus) We will not let that shake us up!! (chorus) (chorus) Don't give it up!! Even if you anticipate a pessimistic future ahead Keeping your heart as it is, cross over your deepest fears An air of passion will spread all over despite everything Though there are times when you're frustrated and in tears, laugh like you've never have Again just for today, even if traces of that dream have to disappear, (chorus) I'd still want to pursue it (chorus) --music-- (chorus) For the countless times you fall, let's arise Like the sun that rises from the ground, let's see it rising For shaping up to be yourself, learn from past mistakes Getting covered in wounds is inevitable, so is laughing after the pain Still yet, the blue spring has not yet arrived (chorus) Let's live through this moment instead (chorus) Category:Music Category:Character Songs Category:Defense Club Category:Album: Zettai Muteki Fallin' Love